


[Podfic of] Feeling is First

by klb, sophinisba



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, First Kiss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by sophinisba and klb of a story by dollsome.<br/>Author summary: Santana wasn't Brittany's first kiss, but Brittany was Santana's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Feeling is First

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [feeling is first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238361) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Feeling%20is%20First.mp3) | **Size:** 6.9 MB | **Duration:** 5:45

  
---


End file.
